


Moonlight

by silver_chipmunk



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_chipmunk/pseuds/silver_chipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life after the end of the series for the threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Moonlight

 

The moon shone coolly silver through the windows of the warehouse, sending shafts of light over the king-sized bed in the center of the building.  Tightly snuggled in the bed were three people at rest.

                In the center of the human sandwich, blond hair glittering in the moonlight, Parker, no first name, no last name, just Parker, lay, awake but peaceful.  The presence of the two men beside her relaxed her, drained the tension, the fear, and the once ever-present anger from her.  How strange, that something like this could ever happen to her, and how confusing and almost painful it had been when she first realized she was having feelings towards her team mates, comradeship and then, eventually, more.  How hard to admit when Hardison had started being, first, a friend, and then, something else she had found it difficult to name.  It had been easier with Eliot, second times always are, but a puzzle in its own way.  But now here they were.  The three of them on their own since Nate and Sophie had retired, but still a team, still working and, amazingly to Parker, helping people.  Who would have thought this was where the amoral little loner waif she had been would end up? To have been so empty, and now be so full. She sighed happily, and cuddled up closer to Hardison, closed her eyes and settled in for the night.

                Next to her Eliot Spencer lay, aware and wakeful, still amazed that he was here.  Over the course of his life there had been many women of course, some serious, some not, and, yes, occasionally a man, but he had never expected to find something that fit so well, that felt so permanent. Something that let him atone for some of the horror of his past, some of the things he had done for Moreau.  He wondered at it, to have been so lost from the idealism of his younger days, adrift in the bloody sea of enforcement for Moreau, and to have come through it and found safe harbor at last, here, with friends and lovers, and a purpose.  A double purpose, really, to help the clients, and to keep his partners safe.  He had promised Nate, Nate who had led him out of the darkness to a better, cleaner way.  But even more than his promise to Nate, it was Parker and Hardison themselves, his friends, his team mates, his lovers.  His, his to guard and protect to his dying day.  Parker stirred sleepily beside him, and he stretched out his arm to wrap it protectively over both his bedmates. It felt good.  He closed his eyes and reached for sleep.

                Alec Hardison felt the weight of Spencer’s arm over him, and the warmth of Parker against him, and lay marveling.  What would his Nana think of where and how he had ended up?  Who would ever have thought it back in his childhood days?  Nerdy black computer geeks didn’t end up with beautiful blond cool girls.  He hadn’t had a date for his high school prom because there were no girls in the computer club he felt he could safely ask. Nerdy black computer geeks certainly didn’t end up with an Eliot Spencer.  Now here he was, three in a bed, with Eliot, that he loved like a brother and more, and Parker, that he loved more than life itself.  It had been Parker’s idea to bring Eliot into their relationship, and at first he had been dubious, but it had worked, better than he could have dreamed. Once he had hacked only for himself, for his ego, for his own enrichment or Nana’s good. Now life had brought him to this strange but beautiful place where his skills were used to a better purpose, taking care of other people like his Nana, and protecting his friends as they worked their own special talents. It was good. He pulled Parker closer, and settled down under Eliot’s encircling arm.

                The moon sank in the west.  The room darkened.  Three people drifted off to sleep, safe in each other’s arms.    


End file.
